<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget-Me-Not by aspiring_ginger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694795">Forget-Me-Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_ginger/pseuds/aspiring_ginger'>aspiring_ginger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_ginger/pseuds/aspiring_ginger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a college student whose life gets turned upside-down when she stumbles into the world of The Witcher</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt - Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood up from your spot on the bed with a stretch, wondering how long you’ve been caught up in your work this time. Final exams were coming up and you knew you needed to study quite a bit for that one damned class where the professor just hated your guts. You scoffed at your understatement.</p><p>“Hates the whole world and the concept of fun itself, more like”, you grumbled to yourself as you collected various notes and papers strewn about the blankets.</p><p>It was nearing the end of fall semester of your second year of college, so time was quickly ticking by until the time came for you to choose your major. You opted to go in undecided, with a plan to get as many generic classes over with first. Frankly, you still had no idea what to choose, and you thought it was ridiculous that you were expected to decide the fate of your whole adult career just based on a few classes. </p><p>You checked the time, 1:47 am. Stuffing everything back into your backpack, you debated whether you should just call it a night and go to bed, or stay up for just a little bit longer doing something you enjoy before bed. You knew it was probably a good idea to go to sleep but you just couldn’t help that itch in your brain that needed some fun. Netflix released their newest series The Witcher which you were very excited for, and had gone and played all of the games in preparation and to get a feel for the world. Obviously you fell in love with the story and you couldn’t wait to watch the show, but you had shown some restraint and restricted yourself from watching any of it until after finals were done because, let’s be honest, you knew you would get sucked in and binge the whole entire thing instead of studying.</p><p>It wasn’t too late at night, there have definitely been much later nights this week, plus you had done such a good job actually studying instead of putting everything off until the last minute….. it wouldn’t hurt to watch just one episode, would it? You glanced around the room, noting that your roommate wasn’t there. Right. She said she was studying with her boyfriend and wouldn’t be home that night. “Studying”. You shrugged and changed into your pajamas, then hopped back into bed with a laugh. All your friends had been talking about this show and now you could actually participate in their conversations! You quickly settled in, switched on your tv, and started the first episode.</p><p>Your mind was absolutely racing. What a great way to end the season!! You’d been on the edge of your seat waiting to see what would happen to Tissaia and Yennefer, and your heart just melted at the sight of Geralt and Ciri finally meeting. You grabbed your phone to text your best friend all about it when- </p><p>“Oh FUCK,” Your lock screen showed the time, 10:03 am. You missed your fucking 8 am class, the one you had just spent all that time studying for, because you did the exact fucking thing you promised yourself you wouldn’t do. Thankfully it was only a review day before the final, but it was the last review day before the final, and you still had questions on the material. You groaned and slumped down in your bed, burying your face into your pillow. </p><p>’Such a fucking idiot, I cant believe this is fucking happening,’ you thought, tears of frustration welling up in your eyes, ’of course I would do this, this is just so me. Fucking stupid and dumb and worthless and-’</p><p>Your spiraling thoughts of self loathing were interrupted by your roommate opening the door and slipping into your shared room. You reluctantly picked up your head when you heard her call out your name with a sigh.</p><p>“Really (y/n)? You fall asleep studying again? You really should set an alarm or something, didn’t you miss your early class or whatever?” She asked as she plopped down on her bed, kicking off her shoes. “I know you were super stressed about studying this year but jeez- oh come on. Netflix? Really? What happened to ms ’I’m going to do such a good job studying this semester and kissing professor what’s his face’s ass so I get a good grade’?” She mocked.</p><p>Your cheeks burned as you tried to subtly wipe off the tears streaked down your face “Look I actually have been doing a better job at keeping up with my work and everything this semester, so I can stand to take a fucking break every once and awhile!” You huffed</p><p>Your roommate rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Seriously? Haven’t you missed like 15 classes or something? Just stop kidding yourself and accept that you’re just not going to get that good of a grade, dude. Plus can’t you just play the whole depression card and get like, an extended deadline or something? Pft, I wish I could have something like that. My life would be sooo much easier. Ugh. Whatever. I’m going to take a nap, I’m tired. If you need to cry go do it somewhere else or I will throw a pillow at you,“ </p><p>You flipped her off and got out of bed. You still had 2 more classes to go to, and those review packets weren’t going to do themselves. You got ready with a sigh. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>You sat down on a bench outside, having just finished your last class of the day. It had been pretty miserable as you predicted, your brain just absolute mush after staying awake for so long. Your temper was definitely shorter, and you had snapped at your friends way more than you should have. You had just paused to take out your earbuds and put on some music for the walk back to your dorm, when you felt a pit settle at the bottom of your stomach. You knew you definitely needed sleep, but that wouldn’t explain your sudden feeling of unease. You sat up and glanced around you, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was only late afternoon but already dark out, and there weren’t many students around. You put your headphones in and adjusted your coat, trying to ignore that feeling and started your walk back home.</p><p>As you walked, you could have sworn you saw someone following you out of the corner of your eye, but each time you turned around there was nothing but the usual barren trees and dull leaves covering the sidewalk. You reassured yourself that if somebody actually was following you, you’d be able to hear them crunching the leaves behind you. Even though you were listening to your music. Right. Everything was fine.</p><p>You nervously fiddled with the straps of your backpack as you paused to double check behind you. Again, there was nothing there, but you still had that sinking feeling in your stomach and it had only been getting worse as you kept going. You felt the hair on the back of your neck stand on end, and you could’ve sworn you heard something rustle the leaves behind you- you whipped your head back around and there was still nothing. It then crossed your mind that even though it was dark, there definitely should be people around. Classes should be ending and students should be walking home, but there was no one. You began to pick up your pace, going into a nervous jog. Your building was almost in sight, just a few more minutes and then you’d be safe- a hot bolt of terror hit and you broke into a sprint. You didn’t dare look behind you as you ran, you didn’t even know why you were running but you had a feeling that you should. You felt hot breath against the back of your neck and something claw against your back. You pushed yourself to run faster, your blood pounding in your ears along with your music. </p><p>Your feet stomped across the sidewalk, almost there you could almost see your dorm! These damn leaves were everywhere, so many that you couldn’t even make out where the sidewalk ended and the grass began. Your foot slipped, ankle rolling as you fell face first into the leaves. You scrambled back up and continued running, your headphones now hanging around your neck. You spat out leaves as you cursed, weaving between trees that began to slow you down. Wait. Trees? You glanced to where various classrooms and dorms should’ve been, now replaced with thick, dense trees on all sides. You still heard the- the thing, whatever it was, behind you. You felt it’s hot sickly breath on your neck. You could smell the rotting stench of decay and blood. You heard it’s ragged panting and inhuman whine. It’s claws swiped at your back once more, and you seethed in pain. Your ankle was on fire and you didn’t know how much further you could run. </p><p>Suddenly you heard the distinct sound of metal clanging behind you, followed by a wet squelch. You turned your head to look, still running forward, daring to get a glimpse of what possibly could be chasing you. You caught a flash of silver and black and brown before you collided into a tree and everything went black.</p><p>You heard muffled conversation when you briefly regained consciousness. It was loud and rushed and sounded like arguing? You couldn’t make out any words so you tried to turn your head in the direction of the noise, but found that task much more difficult than you thought. You huffed at the fogginess of your mind and the shouting came to an abrupt stop. Though you couldn’t open your eyes, you felt the presence of someone in front of you. You heard a murmur of something you couldn’t quite catch- and you slipped back into a deeper sleep.</p><p>When you woke for the second time it was a lot quieter than the first. You could hear the crackle of a fire and the wind rustling through leaves above, and smell the smoke from the fire and the damp earth below. There was also a soft melody coming from somewhere to your left, chords plucked out on an instrument you couldn’t quite recognize. You could also hear the grating sound of metal on metal. Was someone sharpening a blade? You groaned as you tried to sit up. Though your body felt stiff and your head full of cotton balls, your muscles responded accordingly. The music came to a stop as you blinked awake.</p><p>"Uhh, Geralt? I think she’s awake now, for real. Could you please not use your witchery magic on our mysterious guest so we can actually, I dunno, talk to her? Ask her some questions? Instead of just rushing ahead with your steel or silver- oh alright then,” A voice called out, and you heard the crunch of footsteps coming towards you.</p><p>You looked to the source of the voice and found a brown haired man holding a funny looking guitar standing in front of a log near a campfire. You rubbed your eyes and realized no, that wasn’t a guitar but a mandolin? Lute? Some weird instrument, so he must’ve been the source of the music. He was dressed in a dark blue matching set of… some sort of renaissance costume? His jacket was undone and he wore a plain white shirt underneath, the top of which was unlaced so a few strands of chest hair poked out. His loose yet tight fitting pants were tucked into a pair of tall leather boots. He sure looked committed to his costume, even holding a quill in his other hand.</p><p>Your attention was quickly turned to the man approaching you. He had long silver hair, half pulled back, and was dressed in all black. His outfit matched the same renaissance theme as his friend, though less showy and more practical. His tight leather pants, rolled up sleeves, and very realistic looking sword were certainly eye catching, but what drew you in the most were his eyes. They were a bright golden color, and his irises had a slight curve to them that almost reminded you of a cat’s. You realized that they must be cosplayers who already have costumes from the new show. They were both very high quality, and the special attention to detail was amazing.</p><p>The Geralt cosplayer knelt down in front of you, his hand gripping your shoulder tight.</p><p>“Who are you and where did you come from?” He demanded with a very accurate impression of the Geralt voice.</p><p>“I-I uh,” you cleared your voice “My name is (y/n) and I’m from (hometown). I was just walking back from class to my dorm when this thing started chasing me and I was running and- wait, what happened to it? Where am I? And why the hell are you guys dressed like that what’s going on?! Is this some sort of prank or something? Or- or a photoshoot? I don’t understand,”</p><p>You tried to scooch back away from the strange man, but his grip stayed strong and he just narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Oh the Ekimmara? Geralt already delt with it, my lady, don’t you fret. You’re safe now with us,” The Jaskier lookalike piped up from his log.</p><p>The Geralt sighed, “Yes, the Ekimmara is dead. You reek of magic and your clothes are strange, yet I can sense that you’re not a mage. Who are you?”</p><p>You had to admit, their costumes were amazing and their impressions were flawless. They even looked strikingly similar to the real actors.</p><p>“Look I already told you. I was at school, something chased me, and I woke up here. I’m already having a shitty day with my classes and college bullshit, and I just want to go home. Your cosplays are very nice, but I really don’t have time for this,”</p><p>“College? As in Oxenfurt University? I’ll have you know I just graduated from there before running into Geralt here, but I can’t say I recognize you. Are you perhaps in more art and painting classes? Although I am, of course, a master of the seven arts- poetry and song are much more my strong suit,” The Jaskier said, walking up.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt warned with a glare, removing his hand from your shoulder.</p><p>“Look I get it! You really have the characters down. Can I please just go home now?” You shifted away from Geralt. You realized you weren’t wearing your coat, instead it had been draped across you acting as a makeshift blanket as you sat on a bed roll.</p><p>“Characters? My lady, are you alright? See, Geralt? I told you to go easy with the axii nonsense, now she’s confused.” Jaskier exclaimed with a scoff.</p><p>Geralt narrowed his eyes at you and put his sword down. </p><p>“What? I’m not confused!” You protested “You even have the Jaskier attitude down perfect. Can I go now? Or you at least tell me where we are?”</p><p>“You know my name? How do you know who I am, I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I know I’ve played at many of the local taverns, but I would’ve recognized a face so lovely as yours,” Jaskier tried to mask his unease with his usual flirtatious remarks.</p><p>Geralt held a hand up for Jaskier to stop talking “Who do you think we are, and what do you know of us?”</p><p>“Well that’s easy,” you scoffed. “You’re dressing up as Geralt of Rivia. You know witcher, white wolf, travelling with your best friend Jaskier. And then you would be Jaskier-or Dandelion but I think you’re aiming for more Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier looked stunned, while Geralt pressed further “Dressing up as?”</p><p>“Yes. Cosplaying, whatever term you want to use. And you’re doing a great job acting like them too, but you can cut it out now. It was cool, but now it’s just getting old." </p><p>"So…you think we’re acting? Playing the roles of Geralt and myself? We’re not characters, we’re real. And I’m not his best friend. A friend definitely, but he would never admit it. What do you know us from?”</p><p>“The Witcher. The show, the games, the books. They’re super popular again. I think it’s even back on the charts for top selling fantasy or something." </p><p>Geralt and Jaskier exchanged looks.</p><p>"Geralt, why don’t you show her something to prove that you’re the real deal. Something only a witcher could do?”</p><p>Geralt raised his hand and traced a symbol in the air. A small ball of flame appeared in his hand, which he stretched out towards you. You could feel the heat from the fire against your skin and you looked at the two men in shock.</p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finds herself coming to terms with being thrown into another world. Geralt and Jaskier learn how to take pictures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t believe your eyes as you gaped at Geralt’s hand. Fire flickered in Geralt’s palm. Actual fire.</p><p>“Wow that’s uh, wow… that’s actual fire,” You stated, staring dumbly at the flames.</p><p>Jaskier cleared his throat, “Alright Geralt, here’s what we’ll do. Hello! My name is Jaskier, bard and troubadour extraordinaire, and this is my wonderfully broody friend and your local witcher, Geralt of Rivia. See? Let’s just start over fresh,” Geralt nodded and closed his hand, extinguishing the flame. “Now just tell us who you are and where you’re from, and we can get you on your way back home in a tick,”</p><p>“Um, I already told you. I’m (y/n) from (hometown). It’s in the country of (country)….but if you just actually used Igni then I guess we’re not even on earth anymore. It’s the Continent, right?” You pulled your coat closer to you, getting chills as you slowly came to terms with being in a strange new land.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of the Kingdom of (country), but I’m sure it’s not too far, right Geralt? Maybe it’s way out east? Or south of Nilfgaard?”</p><p>Geralt shook his head, “No. She’s not from the Continent. She’s human, but not a mage. There’s no way she could have gotten here on her own. Someone or something brought her here.” He narrowed his eyes at you, looking you up and down for any sign of, well, anything.</p><p>“Where I come from, there’s no such thing as magic. There’s only humans, no mutated ones either. We don’t have any monsters, just some dangerous animals. Elves, dwarves, magic, monsters- all that stuff is fantasy, like out of a fairytale.”</p><p>“So you don’t know of anything from your home that could have brought you here?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“Um, no. We do have science. I guess it’s closest to alchemy? But we don’t have anything advanced enough for portals. We have all sorts of technology, though. Actually!” You fished around in your pockets for your phone, “Here I have this! It’s my cell phone. It’s like a… oh shoot what was that called… A xenovox? Xenogloss? And I guess also a megascope because it can let you talk to other people and see them too,” You held your phone up and pressed the lock button to show your lock screen.</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier leaned in to get a closer look at your phone. “Here, see?” You unplugged your headphones and held your phone out to them, which Geralt gingerly took from your hands. Jaskier peeked over his shoulder. He turned it back and forth, examining the foreign object. He blinked in surprise when the screen went dark, flipping it over to see if he had broken something.</p><p>“Oh, it just does that. The screen turns off when it’s not being used to save battery.” The men in front of you furrowed their brows so you continued, “It runs off of electricity that’s stored inside the battery. Once the battery gets low, it needs to be recharged. There’s no magic involved.”</p><p>“So it’s used to communicate with others? Could we use it to get you back home?” Jaskier snatched your phone out of Geralt’s hands.</p><p>“Well…no. To contact someone they have to have a phone, too. And there’s no network here anyway, so it wouldn’t work. Umm..back home they have huge signal towers built that help pass the message across huge distances. Since there’s nothing like that here, I can’t use it. But it does more stuff, too! It can play music, take pictures, go on the internet, lots of other stuff?”</p><p>“Pictures?”</p><p>“Music?” Geralt and Jaskier asked at the same time.</p><p>“Uh yeah. Here, Geralt first.” You held out your hand and the bard gave your phone back to you. “See? Look.”</p><p>You held your phone out facing them and opened up your camera from your lock screen. The camera was facing out and only showed your shoulder, so you switched it to the front. Geralt and Jaskier stared at it.</p><p>“So, it’s just like a mirror?” Jaskier asked, waving a hand in front of your screen.</p><p>You held up a finger and flipped your phone back to you. You made sure your flash was off and held up your phone.</p><p>“Smile!”</p><p>Geralt furrowed his brows and Jaskier gave a nervous grin. You snapped the photo and showed them.</p><p>“See? It’s like having your portrait painted, but this is done instantly.”</p><p>Jaskier snorted, “Look, Geralt. Now you can see just how broody you are!” Geralt only nodded in response and continued to examine their picture.</p><p>You then went on to explain cameras and videos, giving examples and simple details where you could. Jaskier found it very silly when you attempted to explain snapchat to them, he thought it was strange to send pictures to communicate when writing or typing words was easy enough. Geralt saw the practicality in it. Sometimes, a picture is best when you can’t come up with the right words. After sprouting this wisdom, Geralt stood abruptly and began tearing down their makeshift camp. You kept Jaskier’s attention, continuing to mess around with your camera. Thankfully, your phone started out at 100% battery so at least you had some time with it before it became a useless brick. Once everything was away, Geralt cleared his throat.</p><p>“Oh, right!” said Jaskier, “We have to get going…but where exactly are we going now with (Y/n) here?”</p><p>“East.” Geralt replied.</p><p>“Wha- East? I thought we were making our way west?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “If we go east, we’re more likely to run into her.” He motioned for you to come closer as he held Roach’s reins.</p><p>“Her? As in the crazy witch Yennefer her? Geralt, come on! Surely you know of other sorcerers or sorceresses who haven’t completely lost their minds?” Jaskier sputtered.</p><p>Geralt ignored the Bard’s protests. Instead, he gestured at Roach once you were closer. You weren’t sure what he was getting at. Was he showing you his horse? You knew he was awfully protective of her.</p><p>“Get on.”</p><p>“Wait what?” You and Jaskier called at the same time.</p><p>“I said, get on. You’re likely still weak from your journey here and unused to the magic of my signs. You’ll slow us down, so get on.”</p><p>“I’ve been your friend for years now and you haven’t let me ride your horse once. A mysterious woman shows up out of thin air and you offer it to her like it’s nothing? Unbelievable.” Jaskier scoffed, half joking.</p><p>You looked at Geralt sheepishly. “I don’t know how to ride a horse. It’s pretty rare for someone to have one-” You were cut off when Geralt suddenly lifted you up into the saddle. You hadn’t even seen him move behind you. Guess that must be those witcher reflexes.</p><p>Geralt lead Roach with you perched on top. Jaskier assured you that should you fall off, he would come rushing to your aid. You travelled this way for quite a few hours. The road you were on was completely empty as you followed it out of the woods and through vast fields. You passed the time answering any questions your new companions came up with to the best of your ability. It took a lot of effort on your part to think of ways to explain the advanced technology of your home to them, especially when you had to keep clarifying and correcting your slang. Your legs and ass were sore and your mouth incredibly dry, yet you still felt…strange.</p><p>You still couldn’t believe any of this was real. When silence fell your brain tried to justify everything that had happened with a logical answer. But logic couldn’t explain the monster’s corpse or when Geralt used Igni. A part of you was terrified. Here you were in a foreign world full of monsters and magic that you knew almost nothing about. You didn’t know how to fight, you didn’t have practically any of your belongings with you, and you had no idea how you even got here. The world of the Witcher is incredibly dangerous, and you were thrown in head first. What about school? You still had finals to finish, homework to do. Your friends? Family? They’ll all think you’re dead. There’s no way to tell them that you’re alright, you just vanished! You felt awful knowing you left your loved ones behind. Although, a part of you was excited. It’s not your fault that you were stuck here, and it’s not like you could do anything about it so why not enjoy it? Hadn’t you always dreamed of quests and adventures? You were talking to your favorite characters. They were real, and interested in what you had to say. They were trying to find you a way home. Isn’t this something you could enjoy?</p><p>The idea of getting to know Geralt and Jaskier better was comforting. Despite the difficulty of explaining your technology, they had been very easy to talk to. Both were incredibly interested in anything you said, and they shared stories and explanations as well. Hours had passed and you were genuinely enjoying their company. So you decided that you felt excited. Everything good always starts out a little bit frightening, but it’s usually worth it in the end. Geralt and Jaskier were going to help you, and you would get to have an adventure along the way. You  confidently straightened your back and gripped the horn of your saddle a bit tighter. You were going to get through this, and it would be awesome. You just had to make sure you didn’t get killed or eaten by some crazy monster along the way. You were in the Continent, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of my fics originally posted on my tumblr https://aspiring-ginger.tumblr.com/</p><p>Info for requests &amp; rules posted there! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>